


The WMAs (Wizard Music Awards)

by wlwfarm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Britney Spears - Freeform, Justin Timberlake - Freeform, Multi, What Have I Done, i don't know what this is but it's supposed to be funny, short fic, that iconic outfit, wizard music award, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwfarm/pseuds/wlwfarm
Summary: It's 2001 and that's all that matters





	The WMAs (Wizard Music Awards)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liiena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liiena/gifts).

> my friend liiena and i were talking about how the hp main characters are in their early twenties during the early 2000s and that got us developing crazy funny ideas about harry with frosted tips and stuff like that.  
so here is a short thing about that iconic britney/justin denim outfit and some harry/ginny/draco for the small group of people who are into that ship.  
i have written fic before but only ever for my own amusement so this is my first time posting something.  
i would also like to note that english is not my first language.
> 
> (liiena, I hope you’re happy with this lol)

“Darling! Pumpkin! I’m home!” Draco kicked the front door shut, and threw his keys on the little table in the hallway. He took off his brand new black leather jacket and hung it on the coat rack next to it, and then kicked off his green dragon leather boots. He looked up.

  
“Pumpkin? Darling? Anyone?” He called again but no one answered him.

  
He went to peek into the kitchen, but it was empty, and so was the living room. Only their white cat Abraxas was curled up on the sofa, asleep.  
Draco frowned. It might have been normal for Ginny to not be home due to late practice sessions and concerts, but Harry was usually already lounging around watching the television when Draco finished his late shift at St. Mungos.

  
“Harry?” He called again.

  
“In here!” He heard Ginny’s voice from the master bedroom. Oh, so she was at home.

  
“Oh, thank Merlin, you’re home. I had the worst day at work. Where is Harry?” Draco blabbed walking into the bedroom when he suddenly stopped in the doorway at the sight before him.

  
His girlfriend was standing in front of the floor-length mirror by the wardrobe, putting a clear gloss on her pink lips. Her long hair framed her face in carefully styled waves. She had put some sort of shimmer in it to emphasize the highlights and make it shine. Draco absently thought all the gloss suited her, but his attention was mostly fixed on what she was wearing.

  
Ginny wore a floor-length gown that was tight and fit around her curves nicely. But most importantly it was made out of what looked like parts of several denim clothing items, patched together to fit her perfectly. A chain belt decorated with rhinestones and diamonds was slung around her waist, and a matching diamond choker necklace decorated her neck.

  
“Hello, Honey.” Ginny glanced at him in the mirror. “Harry is in the bathroom, taming his curls. You had a bad day?”

  
“I—yeah, there was a potions accident and the patients had terrible burns all over their bodies that wouldn’t heal.” He stopped and observed Ginny’s gown again. “What is happening here? Why are you wearing…this?” It was indeed something.

  
“Oh, It’s the WMAs tonight! Don’t tell me you forgot?!” She turned around to glare at him.

  
The Wizard Music Awards. Of course. How could he forget.

  
“No, no, of course not, Pumpkin. I did not forget it was the most important night of the year for you. I would never!” He lied, scolding himself internally. Ginny had been looking forward to this event for weeks. Her band had been nominated for best album this year and it was a big deal for her. She had been talking about it non stop, fussing about what they should perform, and what to wear, and so and so.

  
Ginny raised a thinly plucked eyebrow at him.

  
“Alright, I forgot, I’m sorry. But in my defense, I had a very stressful day at work.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

  
“You’re forgiven, but If you don’t get ready right now, I will put you in the guest room for the next month.”

  
“Harsh!” Draco turned to his left to find Harry standing in the doorway to the bathroom. “What’d he do?”

  
Draco was staring again, this time at his boyfriend.

  
“He forgot about today!” Ginny said, slightly upset.

  
Harry was wearing a suit matching Ginny’s dress.

  
“Oh no, babe, that was a mistake. She will never forgive you that.” Harry said to Draco.

  
Matching as in it was made out of the same blue denim pieces as Ginny’s dress.

  
“Oh he will pay, but for now he is supposed to get ready. Draco?” Ginny’s asked.

  
Was that a chain necklace with a rhinestone pendant around his neck?

  
“Draco!” Harry’s voice filtered through Draco’s stupor. “Are you alright?”

  
“What is happening? What are you wearing?!” He heard himself say.

  
“Oh, this?” Harry asked looking down at himself.

  
“I had our outfits specially made for tonight. Yours is on the bed.” Ginny said.

  
“It has a mesh shirt.” Harry supplied, smiling slyly at Draco.

  
“I don’t understand. I already have a suit for tonight. The white one I got last month.” Draco’s gaze was flitting between his two partners in confusion.

  
“Yes, honey, I understand, but frankly it doesn’t match mine and Harry’s outfit. So I had one made.”

  
Draco looked over to the bed. “A denim suit.” He said. His voice sounded hollow to his ears.

  
“Yes,” Ginny said. “Now, get dressed.”

  
Draco turned his gaze on her, then on Harry who was checking himself in the mirror, and back to the ‘suit’ on the bed. He took a step towards it, still not fully convinced Ginny was serious about going to the WMAs in a denim ensemble. A fucking denim ensemble.

  
The clothes on the bed where from the same denim patches as the dress and suit Draco’s partners were already in. It was a sort of suit, but the jacket was longer, almost a coat, the collar and pocket seams covered in rhinestones. The trousers had a bleached jacquard pattern on them. Additionally, Ginny had laid out a white, long sleeve mesh shirt and rhinestone stud earrings to match. The whole thing made Draco feel a lot of things, but mostly confusion.

  
“I’m not wearing that.” He said, crossing his arms in front of his chest and turning back to Ginny.

  
Ginny screwed the lipgloss wand back on the bottle. “Yes, you are.”

  
“No.”

  
She put her hands on her hips. “Why, in Merlin’s name, not?”

  
“I am not fucking wearing a rhinestone bedazzled denim coat—Merlin, is that a denim cowboy hat?!” he pointed at the hat on the nightstand.

  
“Oh, that is for Harry. You know that we can never really tame his hair.”

  
“Where did you even get this idea from? It’s so muggle and—Merlin, Ginevra, it is…unsightly.”

  
“She saw it in a muggle magazine. Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake were wearing something similar.” Harry chimed in.

  
“Who?” Draco asked. He felt unbelievably irritated.

  
“Muggle celebrities.” 

  
Ginny loudly clapped her hands together to get her boys’ attention. “Hey, stop now. Harry, go call the driver, I’m going to get Draco in his suit, we’re already late.”

  
“Yes, pumpkin.” He said and then planted a kiss on her cheek. “You are gorgeous.”

  
Then he came over to Draco and planted a kiss on his lips. “Be nice, she’s been working hard for tonight.” He whispered and then hurried out the door.

  
Draco sighed. It seemed like Ginny had made up her mind. And if she wanted them all to walk down the purple carpet in those hideous denim ensembles, who was he to deny her that. After all, it was her big night.

  
He looked at his girlfriend, in her blue jean dress, her hands on her hips, and her intense stare on him. He had to admit, she did look striking.

  
“I’m sorry, pumpkin, I know you worked hard for this award nomination, and you are looking forward to tonight.” Draco said and took Ginny’s hands in his. “I guess I was just surprised you want us to wear something so extraordinary.” He let his hands slide up her arms and shoulders to settle them on the side of her neck. “I love you, and if you want me to wear a white mesh shirt and a denim coat tonight I will.”

  
Ginny smiled. “I love you, too. Now, get your denim coat and get dressed!”

  
Draco got showered and dressed in record time, and they all were out the door and in the limousine half an hour later.

  
“Why are we taking a muggle car again?” Draco asked, surveying the inside of the limousine.

  
“Because,” Ginny proclaimed. “it fits the whole vibe we’re going with! Also,” she added, “the Floo would get soot on the clothes.”

  
“Ah, we obviously wouldn’t want that.”

  
“Shhh, we’re here.” She sat up in her seat. The driver got out and went around the car to open the door.

  
Draco could see and hear the photographers and journalists and fans outside the car, already crammed around the purple carpet, waiting for the wizarding world's hottest celebrities to appear.

  
“Are you boys ready?” Ginny asked, looking between them.

  
“As ready as can be.” Harry muttered, tipping his hat. Draco adjusted his coat and sighed for what felt like the hundredth time tonight.

  
This was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
